Searching for the Raibow's End
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt nach einem möglichen Ende der dritten Staffel. Juudai lebt zusammen mit Rei aber hält sich vom Rest seiner Freunde fern, vor allem ein Zusammentreffen mit Johan macht ihm Angst. Aber was passiert, wenn er Johan wieder trifft?
1. Prolog

_**Searching for the Rainbow's End**_

**Prolog**

"Juudai-san! Juudai-san jetzt komm schon, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

Saotome Rei rief ihren Freund Yuuki Juudai schon eine ganze Weile. Sie war bereits daran gewöhnt immer im Vorraus sehr lange nach ihm rufen zu müssen und dort wo sie hin gehen wollten viel zu spät anzukommen. Es war schon ziemlich nervig, aber wenigstens bekam sie Juudai wieder aus seinem Zimmer heraus. Endlich, als die Tür aufging und von Juudai wieder in das Schloss zurück gedrückt. Rei drehte sich zu dem Baunschopf um und strahlte ihn an:  
"Da bist du ja endlich Juudai-san. Na komm mal her, ich muss noch deinen Bart und deine Haare richten!"

Juudai lächelte verloren, Rei hatte ihm bereits seine Krawatte richten müssen und nun wollte sie sich auch noch um seine viel zu langen Haare kümmern und um seinen Bart, der nun endlich wieder ab sollte.

Rei war inzwischen mit ihrem zweiten Jahr der Duel Academy fertig, nach den Sommerferien sollte ihr drittes Schuljahr beginnen und sie war bereits nach Obelisk Blue aufgestiegen. In den Ferien lebte sie zusamen mit Juudai in einer kleinen Wohnung mitten in einer Großstadt, es waren also fast zwei Jahre vergangen seit dem Juudai und seine Freunde sich in die Isekai begaben um Johan zu retten. Damals war allerhand schief gegangen, Manjoume, Asuka, Kenzan und Fubuki wurden auf den Friedhof der Isekai geschickt, doch konnten durch viel Mühe und Auswegen wieder zurück unter die Lebenden gebracht. Auch Jim konnte gerettet werden. Juudai, der als Haou die Isekai terrorisierte war nun mehr wieder zu seinen Normalzustand zurückgekehrt, allerdings hatten ihn die Geschehnisse psychisch so mitgenommen, dass er sich nicht mehr auf die Straße traute. Er verkroch sich und wollte niemanden aus seinem Freundeskreis sehen und schon gar nicht Johan. Nur Rei hatte sich stur gestellt und sich seiner angenommen. Schlussendlich hatte sich auch Rei von ihren ganzen Freunden zurück gezogen, nur in der Schule hatte sie noch immer mit Martin und Kenzan eine schöne Zeit gehabt.

Heute sollte sich das allerdings ändern und nicht nur das Wiedersehen mit seinen alten Freunden stand an, in dieser Woche sollte er auch endlich seinen Einstieg in die Pro-League feiern. Wie nervös er nun war, konnte er gar nicht beschreiben. Sein immerfrohes Gemüt und sein nie erstickendes Feuer im Duell war so ziemlich gänzlich verloschen. Rei versuchte ihren Freund aufzubauen und ihm neuen Mut zu schenken, sie war davon überzeugt, dass er schnell wieder der Alte sein würde.

Juudai begab sich nun in die Hände seiner Freundin. Sie zückte sofort ihre Schere und einen Rasierapparat mit denen sie Hand an Juudai legen konnte. Zunächst stuzte sie dem 19 Jährigen seinen Bart mit der Schere um danach mit dem Rasierapparat den Rest abzuschneiden. Juudai seufzte, als sie den letzten Schnitt tat.  
Rei betrachtete Juudai kritisch: "Jetzt sag mir nur noch, dass du den Bart gut fandest, dann hättest du's mir auch sagen können."

"Nein das meine ich nicht", entgegnete Juudai.

"Was hast du denn?", wollte Rei wissen und beugte sich herum damit sie ihm in seine haselnussbraunen Augen sehen konnte.

"Ich meine nur, ich habe die anderen schon so lange nicht gesehen", Juudai druckste noch ein bischen, Rei wusste nicht genau warum, vielleicht suchte er nach den richtigen Worten oder nach dem nötigen Mut es auszusprechen, "ich habe ihnen gegenüber einiges gut zu machen. Aber am meißten fürchte ich mich vor einem erneuten Zusammentreffen mit Johan."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Juudai-san", beruhigte Rei ihren Freund und begann die Arbeit mit den Haaren. Juudai sah nachdenllich zur Decke hinauf während er das Klappen der Schere hörte:  
"Was meinst du damit?"

"Johan-kun ist gar nicht dabei so viel ich weiß", antwortete das Mädchen und gab Juudai langsam seinen alten Haarschopf zurück, "Weißt du, er liegt zur Zeit im Krankenhaus wegen seines Blinddarms. Er hätte dich aber sehr gern wieder gesehen, Juudai-san, glaub mir. Johan-kun ist der letzte der dir etwas übel nehmen würde, du kennst ihn doch."

"Ja, schon. Aber es ist trotzdem sehr ungewohnt!", meinte Juudai.

Rei umarmte ihn liebevoll von hinten und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Seicht schmiegte sie sich an ihren Freund und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Das ist es, Juudai-san. Aber wenn du erst wieder daran gewöhnt bist, dann wirst du sehen, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist. Außerdem wirst du ganz schnell wieder Kontakt zu Shou-kun und den anderen bekommen. Sie nehmen dir überhaupt nichts übel! Wirklich nicht!", ermutigte sie ihn und beendete ihre Arbeit an Juudai's Haaren.  
Stolz betrachtete sie sein wiederhergestelltes Aussehen und drängte den Jungen sich vor den Spiegel zu stellen. Juudai betrachtete sich nun von oben bis unten, er sah wieder aus wie der alte, wie damals als er zur Duel Academy kam und so viele Abenteuer erlebte. Nun hatte sich nur seine Größe verändert und anstatt seines heiteren Lächelns sahen ihn trübe Augen an. Es würde niemals wieder so werden wie früher.

"Nun schau nicht so traurig. Komm, ich denke mal das Brautpaar wird nicht auf uns warten!", meinte Rei lächelnd und suchte ihre Handtasche herbei.  
Juudai nickte und zusammen verließen sie die Wohnung.

Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 1: Hochzeitsglocken

_Erstes Nachwort_

_Hallo Leute, hier ist wieder eure Ruky, mit einer neuen Story. Ihr flucht sicher schon, dass ich lieber Dragonball Ex oder Love is Like a Duel weiter schreiben sollte, denn das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, aber ich habe im Moment wirklich kein Elahn für DBX, wahrscheinlich muss ich erst einmal eine Weile Auszeit davon nehmen, auch weil ich keine Kommentare mehr zu der Story bekomme. Oder zumindest extrem wenige. _

_Dies hier ist erst mal der Prolog zu "Searching for the Rainbow's End". Wie ich schon angekündigt habe, geht es um Rei, Juudai und Johan. Also zur Abwechslung mal kein Royalshipping. Viele von euch werden sagen, dass Juudai so was von OOC ist, aber ich habe große Bedenken das Juudai alles was in der Isekai geschehen ist einfach so verarbeiten kann ohne davon irgendeine Art von Schaden zu nehmen. Niemand würde einfach dort weiter machen können wo er aufgehört hat und das möchte ich in dieser Geschichte erzählen, wie Juudai erst langsam wieder seinen alten Kampfgeist zurück gewinnt. Rei wird ihm sicher dabei helfen! Und natürlich auch Johan._

_Also sage ich mal, wir sehen uns im ersten Kapitel wieder!_

_Eure Ruky!_


	2. Hochzeitsglocken

_**Searching for the Rainbow's End**_

**Kapitel 1**

**Hochzeitsglocken**

Es war einer der schönen Frühlingstage im April an dem die Sonne schien und die Vögel fröhlich zwitscherten. Die Kirschbäume standen in voller Blüte und schmückten die grauen Straßen der Großstadt. Der Lärm in der Stadt war wie immer laut und die Menschenmassen in den Straßen gingen ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nach. Scheibar ziellos zogen sie durch die Straßen, ungeachtet von allen Problemen die es auf der Welt gab. Diese Menschen konnten nicht wissen was alles geschehen war, sie kannen zum Beispiel Juudai gar nicht, der mit Rei auf dem Weg in die Kirche war um die Hochzeit zweier Schulfreunde zu gehen.

Sie hatten ein Taxi genommen, dass nun langsam durch die graue unruhige Stadt fuhr. Auch die rosa Kirchblüten konnten Juudai's Sorge und seine Nervosität nicht lindern, die er tief in seinem Inneren noch empfand. Es war sogar als brannte diese zarte Farbe in seinen Augen, so hell, dass er es kaum noch ertrug aus dem Fenster zu blicken. Trotz allem schwieg der Braunhaarige und dankte dafür, dass Rei seinen inneren Kampf nicht bemerkte. Sie saß ebenfalls schweigend im Auto und sah aus dem Fenster. Die ganze Fahrt über wurde die friedliche Stille, welche so unglaublich auf Juudai lastete, nur durch das Geräusch des Motors und den vorbeifahrenden Autos und Lastfahrzeuge durchbrochen. Zwischen durch hörte man das Piepsen einer Ampel, bevor lachende Kinder mit ihren Eltern die Straße überquerten.

Das Taxi, in dem Rei und Juudai saßen, kam langsam zum Stehen. Der braunhaarige Junge stieg als erster aus dem Auto, wartete noch bis Rei die Rechnung übernahm und half ihr danach auszusteigen. Sie hatten direkt vor der Kirche gehalten, die grau und rot bräunlich mitten in der Stadt stand. Lediglich die Fenster waren ein entspannender Blickfang, denn sie zeigten Heilige in bunten Farben und die Türen der Kirche standen weit für die geladenen Gäste offen.

Rei warf Juudai einen freundlichen Blick zu. Er zögerte noch dort hinein zu gehen, er würde auf einem Schlag all seine alten Freunde wieder sehen. Alle mit denen er auf der Duel Academy zutun hatte, alle mit denen er Seite an Seite gegen dunkle Mächte kämpfte und alle, die vorerst Feinde waren und später zu seinen Freunden wurden. Er würde Menschen treffen, die er zutiefst verletzt hatte.

Nein.

Juudai seufzte.

Er realisierte die Wahrheit noch einmal.

Menschen, die er getötet hatte. 

"Hab keine Angst, sie freuen sich alle auf dich", sagte sie leise, mit sanfter Stimme und hielt seine Hand fest umschlungen um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass er wirklich sicher war.  
"Das weiß ich doch!", meinte Juudai mit einem zuversichtlichen Grinsen, das Rei als gute Schauspielerei enttarnen konnte. Natürlich konnte sie verstehen, dass er sich vor einem erneuten Aufeinandertreffen fürchtete. Es war so viel in der Isekai geschehen das sie verpasst hatte, weil Juudai sie schützen wollte. Aber warum sollten seine alten Kameraden ihn zurück weisen? Sie hatten keinen Grund ihm nicht seine Fehltritte zu verzeihen, für die er kaum etwas konnte. Auch seine Freunde hatten erkannt, dass erst die zahreichen Aneinanderreihungen von Unglückfällen schuld an Juudai's Manipulation waren.

In der Kirche waren schon alle der geladenen Gäste anwesend. Einige saßen bereits auf den harten, dunklenbraun lackierten Holzbänken, andere standen noch in der Eingangshalle und redeten angeregt miteinander. Juudai näherte sich seinen Freunden noch etwas schüchtern, er erkannte Asuka die neben Ryou stand und mit Junko redete. Die dunkelblonde junge Frau wurde als erste auf ihn aufmerksam und kam ihm freundlich entgegen.

"Juudai! Da bist du ja, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie und nahm beide Hände des Jungen in ihre, "Wir haben uns wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Ja, ich weiß. Es freut mich euch wieder zu sehen", begrüßte Juudai seine alten Freunde, versuchte vergebens sein unbeschwertes Lächeln aufzusetzen und tat noch ein paar Schritte mit Rei auf seine Freunde zu.

"Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?", erkundigte sich Ryou höflich.

"Nicht viel, ich war... eine ganze Weile krank und in der Zeit habe ich nachgedacht und einige Entscheidungen getroffen. Die wichtigste möchte ich euch aber erst nach der Hochzeit eröffnen", antwortete Juudai noch immer bedrückt lächelnd, "Ich könnte da allerdings deine Hilfe gebrauchen, Kaiser!"

Ryou zeigte ein seichtes Lächeln: "Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann werde ich es tun! Einen Jungen wie dich können wir doch nicht einfach zurück lassen."

"Genau. Außerdem waren Asuka-sama und Kaiser-sama ein bisschen traurig, dass du die Einladung zu ihrer Hochzeit nicht wahrgenommen hast. Aber das hatte sicher auch gute Gründe", meinte Junko, die in Juudai's Probleme nicht eingeweiht wurde, "Ach ja, hast du Johan-kun schon wieder getroffen? Er ist ja leider noch im Krankenhaus, er ist glaube ich noch eine Woche dort und wird dann entlassen. Also besuche ihn doch mal, wenn du Zeit hast!"

"Junko-chan, lass Juudai-kun doch mal ein bisschen Platz zum Atmen!", sagte Asuka lächelnd und nahm Juudai und Rei mit zu den Holzbänken. Einen Augenblick hatte er wieder seine alten Verhaltensweisen angenommen. Er konnte ganz ruhig mit Ryou und Asuka sprechen, so wie es immer war. Seine Freunde behandelten ihn als wäre er irgendwo im Ausland gewesen, wenn Juudai ehrlich war konnte man das wirklich irgendwie von ihm behaupten. Er war lange nicht mehr bei seinen Freunden gewesen und hatte sich in seiner Wohnung verkrochen. Er war praktisch überhaupt nicht anwesend gewesen. Freunde hatten Erfolge und Misserfolge erlebt, haben Arbeitsstellen bekommen und Geheiratet, alles das hatte er verpasst. Nicht mal seinen Abschluss an der Duel Academy hatte er gemacht. Jetzt, wo er sich den anderen näherte, wurde ihm erneut mulmig im Bauch, doch Rei stand neben ihm, Asuka und Ryou waren hinter ihm und das gab ihm Kraft.

Rei hielt noch immer Juudai's Hand fest und stellte sich in die erste Reihe. Das Mädchen hatte ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und sprach die verblüffte Menge an:  
"Seht mal wer wieder da ist!"

"Aniki!", Shou und Kenzan sprangen auf und fielen Juudai sofort um den Hals. Der braunhaarige junge Mann musste sich an einer Bank abstüzen um nicht nach hinten gedrückt zu werden und sich auf dem kalten Steinboden wieder zu finden.

"Shou! Kenzan! Hallo...!", Juudai lächelte und betrachtete seine Freunde. Im ersten Moment wusste Juudai gar nicht was er tun sollte. Mehr als ein 'Hallo' brachte er nicht hervor.

Juudai war sehr überrascht vom Anblick seiner Freunde, während Kenzan sich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte, musste Juudai feststellen, dass Shou wesentlich erwachsener geworden war. Sein alter Freund war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, er reichte nun immerhin an Ryou's Schulter heran und sein Haar war mittlerweile lang gewachsen und zu einem dünnen Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden.

"Shou, du siehst wirklich toll aus! Wie war dein Abschluss?", wollte Juudai wissen.

"Der war toll, dank dir und den anderen ist wenigstens etwas aus mir geworden", antwortete Shou und umarmte seinen besten Freund noch einmal herzlich. 

Auch Juudai's andere Klassenkameraden und Schulfreunde hatten sich erhoben. Daichi war noch immer ein gestandener Assistent von Zweinstein Hakase, er wirkte stolz darauf allerdings hatte auch er keinen Abschluss der Duel Academy erhalten. Austin O'Brian war ebenfalls anwesend und freute sich über das Wiedersehen mit Yuuki Juudai, sehr verändert hatte er sich nicht. Auch Jim war anwesend und wie immer hatte er Karen, sein Krokodil bei sich. Der einzige, den Juudai nicht sehen konnte war Edo.

"Was ist denn mit Edo? Ist er nicht hier?", wollte Juudai überrascht wissen.

"Nun ja", Rei druckste ein wenig, "Edo ist nicht hier weil Fubuki Senpai und Momoe-san ihn nicht eingeladen haben. Zwischen uns und Edo liegen böse Spannungen, du kannst dir ja denken warum. Von Anfang an hat er nur Ärger gemacht."

"Ja, verstehe", sagte er und setzte sich schließlich auch.

Juudai hatte schon früher gespürt, dass Asuka keine gute Meinung von Edo hatte. Sie machte ihn dafür verantwortlich, dass Ryou vom richtigen Weg abgekommen war und Hell Kaiser wurde. Außerdem hatten sie natürlich auch keine sehr gute Bindung zu ihm, noch nie. Er war nur ein paar mal an der Academy gewesen und hatte sich nicht gerade von seiner besten Seite gezeigt.

Fubuki kam nun auch herein. Asuka's älterer Bruder blieb beim Altar stehen, wie er es bei den Proben gesagt bekommen hatte. Er trug wie es üblich war einen schwarzen Anzug, unter dem man ein weißes Hemd und eine bäuliche Krawatte erkennen konnte. Sein langes braunes Haar lag wie immer auf seinen Schultern und er hatte war heiter wie es seiner Persönlichkeit entsprach. Sein Gesicht klarte sogar noch mehr auf, als er Juudai in Augenschein nahm.

"Juudai-kun! Wie schön das du gekommen bist!", sagte er und bekam ein Winken als Antwort. Natürlich hatte Fubuki vermutet, dass Juudai wie auch bei Asuka's Hochzeit nicht anwesend sein würde. Es hätte Momoe wahrscheinlich geärgert, da Juudai ein sehr guter Freund von Asuka, Shou und den anderen Schülern war.  
Schließlich kam auch der Priester aus einem Hinterzimmer heraus und die Musik der Orgeln ertönte. Nach und nach nahmen die letzten noch stehenden Gäste auch auf den ungemütlichen Kirchenbänken platz und es wurde still, alle schwiegen und warteten nur noch auf die Braut. Noch niemand hatte Momoe in ihrem Brautkleid gesehen, niemand außer Asuka. Nach wenigen Momenten kam die Braut in die Kirche getreten und ging mit kleinen Schritten bis zum Altar hin, an dem Fubuki auf sie wartete.

Juudai staunte ebenso wie die anderen. Momoe hatte ein weites, barockes Hochzeitskleid an, das mit vielen Spitzen, Schleifen und Rüschen verziert war. Ein weißer Schleier hing über ihrem Gesicht, er war an einem saphirbesetzten Diadem und diese beiden Accessoires bildeten einen schönen Kontrast zu ihrem schwarzen Haar. Fubuki sah seine Freundin lächelnd an, wie glücklich er war konnte man ihm ansehen und auch Momoe's Augen leuchteten hell.

Als die Orgel verstummte, begann der Priester mit seiner Rede. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er seine altbekannte Rede beendet hatte und nur noch auf das Jawort des Brautpaares wartete.

"Ja, ich will", gab Momoe noch zur Antwort und der Priester erklärte beide nun zu Mann und Frau.  
Fubuki ergriff die Gelegenheit und küsste seine Frau innig vor der versammelten Menge, worauf die geladenen Gäste fröhlich aufstanden und in die Hände klatschten und danach sollte die Hochzeitsfeier richtig beginnen. 

Die Hochzeitsfeier fand auf dem Ferienanwesen von Ryou und Asuka statt. Das Paar und ihre Freunde saßen an einer großen Tafel und redeten heiter über Wichtig- und Nichtigkeiten, über Aktuelles und über das Vergangene das sie bereits miteinander erlebt hatten. Juudai fühlte sich unglaublich frei von all den dunklen Gedanken die ihn in den letzten Monaten gequält hatten. Er hatte seine vertrauten Gesichter um sich und er amüsierte sich seit langem richtig. Jetzt, wo Juudai sich endlich wieder ein glücklicher fühlte, schien die dunkle Zeit völlig aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwunden zu sein. Wie war es, als er allein im Dunkel seines kleinen Zimmers saß und einfach nur tatenlos in den Tag hinein lebte.  
"Wobei soll ich dir eigentlich helfen, Juudai-kun?", erkundigte sich Ryou schließlich.

"Was?", Juudai erwachte aus seiner Trance, "Ach so... das meinst du. Ich muss mir einen Job suchen, aber meinen Abschluss an der Academy habe ich doch nicht bekommen. Durch meine Abwesenheit habe ich mir meinen Traum von Pro-Dullentanen tichtig verbaut, aber ich möchte schon gern. Könntest du dich für mich erkundigen was ich unternehmen muss um in die Pro-League zu kommen?"

"Du willst also in die Pro-League eintreten. Ohne einen Abschluss vorzuweisen ist das sehr schwierig, aber ich werde mich natürlich für dich einsetzen. Und wenn ich bis ganz nach oben kommen muss und Kaiba-san selbst aufsuchen muss. Mach dir also keine Sorgen, ich helfe dir gern!", antwortete Kaiser und verursachte einen erleichterten Seufzer seitens des braunhaarigen Jungen.

Rei musste lächeln, sie konnte sich vorstellen wie Juudai sich fühlen musste endlich mal wieder unter Leute zu gehen. Und dabei waren es nicht einmal irgendwelche Leute sondern seine alten Freunde. Diejenigen, die ihm wirklich wichtig waren und ihm in der Vergangenheit, und auch jetzt noch sehr viel bedeuteten. Aus heiterem Himmel merkte sie nun wie Juudai seinen Arm um sie legte, er schien gar keinen Hel daraus machen zu wollen, dass er sie liebte; und sie ihn.  
"Ich danke dir, Rei-chan", flüsterte er ihr zu und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, worauf Rei etwas rosa anlief. In der Öffentlichkeit hatte er so etwas noch nie getan und sie fand es noch immer unglaublich, dass Juudai ihre Gefühle erwiederte.

"Nanu, Juudai-kun, bist du etwa verliebt?", wollte Fubuki wissen und grinste seinen Freund kess an.

"Na ja was heißt verliebt, wir sind richtig zusammen Fubuki Senpai! Das sind wir schon eine ganze Weile und weil es Juudai-san so schlecht ging, habe ich mich entschlossen etwas dagegen zu tun", erklärte Rei glücklich, "Ich musste ihm einfach helfen und deshalb habe ich die Wohung bekommen. Meine Eltern wohnen ja so weit weg und ich muss in den Ferien noch ein bisschen arbeiten um die Gebühren der Academy zu bezahlen und um den Abschluss dieses Jahr machen zu können. Juudai-san darf also mit mir zusammen wohnen und wenn er einen anständigen Sponsoren bekommen könnte und auch noch einen Job in der Pro-League ... das wäre wirklich zu schön um wahr zu sein!"

"Versprechen kann ich natürlich nichts, aber ich werde versuchen was ich kann!", versprach Ryou noch einmal.

Asuka nickte ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln: "Lasst uns nicht von solchen Dingen reden. Momoe-chan, sag mal wohin geht die Hochzeitsreise?"

"Wir fliegen nach Italien!", antwortete sie heiter.  
"Italien?", wiederholte Kenzan verblüfft.

"Na ja, Momoe-chan wollte sich sogern die Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen und da konnte ich doch nicht nein sagen. Und für mich ist nur Momoe-chan wichtig!", antwortete Fubuki noch immer heiter.

"Das will ich auch für dich hoffen, mein Lieber!", sagte Momoe streng, lächelte aber dabei. Die Gäste brachen in ein lautes Gelächter aus, genau so war es schon immer gewesen. Momoe zickte Fubuki an und dieser nahm es mit Humor an und gab ihr auf lustige Art und Weise Kontra. Jeder rätselte noch darüber wer von den beiden wohl die Hosen im Haushalt an hatte. Als die Menge sich wieder beruhigt hatte wurde es sehr still. Kenzan sah nachdenklich aus: "Schade das Johan-kun nicht dabei ist. Er hätte euch sicher auch gern so zusammen gesehen."

"Ja, das ist schon schade. Aber eine Krankheit fragt nicht bevor sie dich ereilt", meinte Fubuki, "Aber es ist doch nicht so, dass wir ihn überhaupt nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen."  
Juudai sah auf seinen Teller hinunter. Rei seufzte leicht, immer wenn Johan zur Sprache kam wurde er still und sah bedrückt aus. Dabei musste Juudai doch am besten wissen, dass Johan am ehesten so reagierte wie die anderen es schon getan haben. Aber die Angst schien noch sehr tief in Juudai festzusitzen.

Der Tag verging für Juudai wie im Fluge. Es war kaum zu glauben wie hell ihm dieser Tag erschien, wie warm sich die Sonne auf seiner Hart anfühlte und wie wohlig die Stimmen seiner Freunde klangen. Nur ab und zu überschattete der Name seines eigentlich besten Freundes Juudai's Heiterkeit.

Spät am Abend erst betraten Rei und Juudai wieder ihre gemeinsame Wohnung.

Rei sah auf eine Uhr im Wohnzimmer, es war dreiundzwanzig Uhr und genau das spürte sie in ihrem Körper, der langsam Müdigkeit verspürte. Juudai stand hinter ihr ihm Zimmer, auch er wirkte irgendwie geschafft, doch noch immer hatte er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und ging nun zu seiner Freundin. Juudai legte seine Arme um Rei's Tallie und stüzte seinen Kopf sanft auf ihre Schulter. Wie üblich wurde Rei ganz still und lauschte der leisen Stimme ihres Freundes die ihr noch einmal sagte:  
"Vielen Dank, Rei-chan. Du hast mir heute so sehr geholfen!"

"Das habe ich doch gern gemacht, Juudai-san! Ich liebe dich!", antwortete sie und fand sich plötzlich fest in seiner Umarmung wieder. Juudai hielt Rei fest aber sanft an sich gepresst. Sie lächelte, genoss die Nähe ihres Freundes und ebenso leise wie zuvor brachte sie heraus: "Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

"Gut", stimmte Juudai zu und nahm die zarte Rei sofort auf seinen Arm.

Das Mädchen errötete heftig und ließ sich in das Schlafzimmer tragen obwohl sie es nicht so gern hatte von ihm getragen zu werden. Juudai hingegen fand den Anblick der leicht beschämten Rei immer ganz süß und kitzelte gern die Schamesröte aus ihr heraus.

"Ich erfülle dir keinen Wunsch lieber als diesen!", flüsterte er und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. Das Mädchen erwiederte seinen liebevollen aber fordernden Kuss und wurde auch wieder ruhiger auf seinem Arm. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden so einen Tag beendeten. Das sie spürte von ihm sanft in das weiche Bett hinunter gedrückt zu werden und ihm am Ende zu verfallen.

Das Leben mit Rei war bisher die Sonnenseite seines Seins, doch nun sollte Juudai sich langsam wieder in das richtige Leben integrieren und wieder unter Menschen kommen.

Ende des 1. Kapitels, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 2: Eintritt in die Pro-League

_Nachwort des 1. Kapitels_

_So, hier bekommt ihr nun das 1. Kapitel, das nicht sehr lang und überhaupt nicht gut ist - leider. Ich werde mir im zweiten Kapitel wirklich mehr Mühe geben als beim ersten. _

_Ich wollte im ersten Kapitel Juudai's bisheriges Leben ein bisschen beschreiben. Er hat sich verkrochen und nun dank seiner Freundin Rei kommt er langsam wieder aus seinem schwarzen Loch heraus kommt. Auf Johan reagiert er noch kritisch, aber er wird ganz sicher wieder auf seinen besten Freund treffen und wie das aussehen wird ... ja lasst euch überraschen -_

_Ich verrate euch noch was, ich werd öfters ein paar Lime-Passagen (x///x'') in den Kapiteln haben. Im ersten Kapitel habe ich mich noch zurück gehalten, ber ich denke sehr bald wird es sich ändern und die Kapitel werden inhaltlich auch besser werden, ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran und freut euch auch auf ein ... ehm...Aduld welches ich auch in Zensierter Version hochladen werde (achtung, wahrscheinlich nur auf Mexx wegen der Altersbeschränkung auf ff.de)._

_Bis dann_

_Eure Ruky _


	3. Eintritt in die ProLeague

_**Searching for the Rainbow's End**_

**Kapitel 2:**

**Eintritt in die Pro-League**

Seit dem glücklichen Tage an dem Juudai miterleben durfte, wie seine alten Schulkameraden und Freunde, Momoe und Fubuki heirateten, waren inzwischen drei Wochen vergangen. Die Kirschblüte hatte sich dem Ende zugeneigt, nun kündigte sich auch langsam das neue Schuljahr für Rei an. Es sollte das dritte und letzte Schuljahr auf der Duel Academy für sie werden.

Im großen und ganzen war fast alles beim alten geblieben. Man merkte nur noch selten etwas davon, dass Juudai mit seinen Freunden Kontakt hatte. Für Rei war dieser Schritt nach hinten eine schwere Last, denn nur hin und wieder wurde Juudai wieder der Alte, wenn Shou oder Kenzan zu Besuch kamen. Die Schauspielerei des Braunhaarigen war stehts sehr gelungen und hinterher hatte sie ihre liebe Sorge mit Juudai. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nahm an, dass der Schwermut erst völlig verschwinden könnte, wenn er Johan wieder sehe, doch davon wollte Juudai strikt nichts wissen. Er habe Johan gegenüber zu viele Fehler gemacht, die er unmöglich wieder gut machen könne, allerdings war dies nach ihrer Meinung eine unsinnige Ausrede.

Rei akzeptierte also Juudai's Entscheidung seinen ehemals besten Freund aus dem Weg zu gehen, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass gerade Johan ihm alles vergeben würde. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die beiden Jungen sich wieder sahen, denn Ryou war noch immer damit beschäftigt herauszufinden wie Juudai in die Pro-League einsteigen konnte ohne noch ein weiteres Jahr auf die Duel Academy zu gehen. Bisher hatten sie noch kein Bescheit des überall angesehen Kaiser Ryou bekommen, doch verzagen wollte Rei auch hier nicht, was Juudai schon längst tat. Sie versicherte ihrem Freund beharrlich, dass Ryou doch von Anfang an sagte es könne eine Zeit brauchen, er aber ganz sicher keine Ruhe gäbe bevor nicht ein Weg gefunden wurde. Außerdem könnten sie einen kleinen Zusatz in der Haushaltskasse gut gebrauchen, denn das bisschen was Rei als Unterstüzung von ihren Eltern erwarten konnte und das kleine Gehalt ihres Sommerjobs reichten nur knapp aus um über die Runden zu kommen.

Als Juudai an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug musste er feststellen, dass die schönen Frühlingstage nun ein Ende nahmen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verried dem Jungen, dass es ein grauer und regnerischer Tag war. Es sollte sicher ein Tag werden, an dem er nichts anderes tun konnte als sich zu langweilen. Zu etwas anderem waren Regentage einfach nicht zu gebrauchen.  
Wie jeden Morgen lag Rei dicht an ihn gekuschelt. Ein paar ihrer langen Haarsträhnen kitzelten Juudai an der Nase. Nein, er irrte sich ganz sicher. Mit diesem Mädchen an seiner Seite konnte er eigentlich sicher sein, dass er keine Langeweile haben würde. Sie heiterte ihn stehts auf, sie war sein kleiner Sonnenschein und wenn er sich recht zurück erinnerte war sie es sogar schon von Anfang an gewesen. Obwohl sie damals noch so klein war wusste er, dass Rei echten Kampfgeist besaß und niemal aufgeben wollte bevor sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht hatte.

Er lauschte noch ein paar Minuten Rei's ruhiger Atmung. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie es nicht gern hatte zu lange zu schlafen. Sie mochte es auch nicht, wenn er schon vor ihr erwachte und sie aus dem Bett lockte. Juudai konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Rei wirkte so schön friedlich, als könne ihr bei ihm kein Leid widerfahren. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte Rei's weiches blau - schwarzes Haar. Einen Augenblick lang wollte sie sich noch nicht aus dem Land der Träume wecken lassen, das sie so in den Bann gezogen hatte, doch die zunehmenden Zärtlichkeiten die ihr entgegen gebracht wurden, ließen sie dann doch langsam wieder in das reale Leben eintauchen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie Juudai's warme Lippen auf ihren eigenen spürte. Antworten konnte sie ihm nur mit einem erschrockenen Laut, der durch die geschlossenen Lippen mehr nach einem erstickten Keuchen klang als einem leisen Aufschrei. Sofort beendete Juudai den Kuss und grinste Rei heiter ins Gesicht.

"Guten Morgen!", sagte er ebenso fröhlich und gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Juudai-san, du sollst mich nicht immer so erschrecken!", mahnte das Mädchen, dem die Schamesröte noch im Gesicht stand.

"Ich weiß, aber ich finde dich einfach süß wenn du so rot wirst!", entgegnete er ohne seine heitere Miene zu verlieren.

Rei seufzte, lächelte dabei allerdings: "Du bist unmöglich. Na ja, wie hast du geschlafen?"

"Danke gut. Komm, ich mache Frühstück!", antwortete Juudai und half seiner Freundin auf die Beine zu kommen. Ungefähr so ging es meißtens vor sich, wenn ein neuer Tag im Hause Yuuki - Saotome anbrach. In letzter Zeit nahmen Juudai's Zärtlichkeiten und nächtliche Überfälle zu, da er wusste, das ihre Ferien bald vorbei waren und sie somit wieder zurück zur Duell Insel musste.

Das Frühstück war schnell erledigt. Es gab den üblichen Reis mit Miso Suppe, ein bisschen in Soyasoße getunkten Tofu und grünen Tee der den beiden einen guten Start in den Tag bereitetete. Da Rei noch in die Stadt wollte um noch ein paar Besorgungen für das kommende Schuljahr und einige Einkäufe zu erledigen, musste es dieses Mal schneller als sonst vor sich gehen.

Juudai sollte indessen zu Hause bleiben und auf eine Nachricht von Ryou warten, denn es konnte schließlich sein, dass er jeder Zeit bei ihnen anrief.

Für Juudai war die lange Warterei unerträglich. Er hatte schon einmal ununterbrochen darauf warten müssen, einen Anruf vom Pro-League Champion Kaiser Ryou zu bekommen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er im Wohnzimmer gesessen und nervös auf das Telefon gestarrt. Der vergebliche Versuch sich irgendwie abzulenken ging ebenfalls schief als der Junge sich dazu entschlossen hatte die Küche von grundauf zu reinigen. Das Resultat waren zerbrochene Gläser und eine Spühlmaschine die auslief. Er hatte großen Ärger mit Rei bekommen und musste Versprechen ihr den Haushalt zu überlassen, dieser Vorfall verbot ihm also sich dieses Mal in einer solchen Weise abzulenken und verursache noch mehr Unmut in Juudai als die bloße Tatsache, dass er allein in der kleinen Wohnung war.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich der sonst so immer heitere Juudai auf die Coach nieder und starrte das Regal neben dem Phonotisch an, in dem viele Bücher und DVDs standen. Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf einen der Buchrücken. Diese Aufschrift hatte er lange nicht gesehen und Juudai war sich auch ganz sicher, dass es dort Fälschlicherweise beim Aufräumen hineingestellt worden sein musste, denn wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er so etwas nicht am helligem Tage sehen.

Oder doch?

Wie in einem inneren Kampf mit sich selbst stand der Junge auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf das Regal zu.

Wollte er es sich ansehen?

Juudai nickte, als er sich selbst diese Frage stellte. Natürlich wollte er es sehen! Es war ein Teil von ihm, so wie es ein Teil seiner Freunde war. Er konnte es nicht vergessen!

Aber würde er diese Bilder ertragen?

Konnte er die Erinnerungen verkraften?

Juudai streckte seine Hand nach dem Buch aus. Er las die Kanji auf dem Buchrücken, die mit einem schwarzen Fineliner geschrieben waren. "Drittes Schuljahr - Yuuki Juudai". Kurz bevor er jedoch das Buch ergriff hielt er inne.

Wollte er sich tatsächlich die alten Bilder wieder zu Gemüte führen?

War es das was er wollte?

Erinnert werden an diese schmerzlichen Zeiten?

Sofort schossen ihm die Bilder seiner Freunde durch den Kopf. Shou, der damals noch so unsicher und klein war, inzwischen aber auch ein anerkannter Duellant geworden war aber immer noch wie damals im Schatten seines älteren Bruder's lebte. Manjoume, der sich immer für etwas besseres gehalten hatte und im Grunde seines Herzens ein wirklich sehr guter Freund war. Kenzan, ein aufgeweckter Junge der auf dem ersten Blick vielleicht etwas furchterregend wirken konnte aber ebenfalls ein Herz aus Gold hatte und daas sanfte Mädchen Asuka, die Königin von Obelisk Blue. Diese Menschen und auch die anderen Freunde, die er während seiner Zeit auf der Duel Academy kennen lernte, wurden in seinem Kopf lebendig. Die Erlebnisse schienen schon so lange her zu sein und erschienen ihm fast wie in einem Traum, dabei waren seine Freunde doch irgendwo dort draußen in der großen Stadt und lebten ein Leben und er...

Juudai wurde bewusst, dass er schon beinahe aufgehört hatte zu leben.

Alle diese Erinnerungen steckten in diesem kleinen Buch. Vor allem die schrecklichen Bilder des dritten Schuljahres, das gleichzeitig auf seine Weise, das bedeutenste und wertvollste in seiner Laufbahn war.

Nach einigen Hin- und Herüberlegens ergriff er schließlich das Buch in dem die vielen Fotos, die sie alle zusammen geschossen hatten, eingeklebt waren. Kleine freudige Kommentare waren an den Seiten oder darunter vermerkt. Juudai betrachtete die ersten paar Seiten und erkannte die Momente wieder, als Shou seine Obelisk Blue Uniform bekam, als die Schüler der anderen Akademien auf die Duel Insel kamen und die Bilder bei seinem ersten Duell gegen Johan Andersen.

"Johan...", Juudai zuckte beim Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen.

Oder verursachte es der Klang des Namens, den er nannte? 

Johan war im dritten Schuljahr von der Nordakademie zur Duel Insel gekommen. Er war Juudai in so vielem ähnlich, sein heiteres Gemüt, die Liebe zum Duel Monsters Kartenspiel und die Tatsache, dass auch Johan die Seelen der Karten sehen konnte. Juudai hatte sich schnell mit dem türkishaarigen Jungen anfreunden können und zusammen mit ihm unternahm er die einfachsten Dinge, aber es schien trotz allem immer etwas Besonderes in diesen kleinen Handlungen zu stecken, die nur Johan in Juudai's Gefühlen auslösen konnte.

Ursprünglich stammte der aufgeweckte Junge aus Norwegen. Er hatte sein Heim in der Nähe des Holmenkollen in Oslo. Was genau Johan nach seinem Abschluss machte wusste Juudai nicht, er hatte nicht danach gefragt. Alles was er wusste war, dass Johan vor kurzem mit einer Tonsilitis im Krankenhaus lag und noch immer irgendwo in der selben Stadt wohnte wie Juudai. Warum war Johan in Japan geblieben und war nicht in sein Heimatland zurückgekehrt als der ganze Spuk vorbei war?

Tat er es, weil Japan ihm eine größere Zukunft versprach oder gab es einen tiefschürfenderen Grund?

Juudai sah sich das lächelnde Gesicht auf dem Foto an. Johan hatte Ruby auf der einen Schulter und hatte seinen Arm freundschaftlich um Juudai's Schulter gelegt.  
Der braunhaarige Junge spürte wie Tränen in ihm aufkamen. So war es meißtens wenn er an seinen Freund dachte.

Warum war er damals nur in dieses tiefe Loch gefallen?

Er hatte sich für Yuberu's Taten verantwortlich gefühlt und auch für den Tod seiner Freunde fühlte er sich schuldig. All dies ließen ihn zum schrecklichen Herrscher über die Isekai, Haou werden.

Juudai's Hand sauste schnell und hart auf den Boden. Wütend fielen ein paar Tränen auf den matten Tatami-Belag und er schimpfte sich in Gedanken selbst aus, warf sich immer wieder vor, egal wie gewaltig sein Zorn und seine Schuld damals war er hätte sich nicht auf Haou einlassen dürfen. Die Güte seiner Freunde ihm zu verzeihen war unermesslich gewesen. Das auch Johan ihm verzeihen könnte kam ihm so unwahrscheinlich vor, dass er sich schon längst mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hatte nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Er konnte es seinem alten Freund nicht verübeln. Mit diesen Gedanken blieb er allein und musste noch lange auf einen Anruf warten, der ihm Möglicherweise vortrug, wie er sein vergessenes Leben wieder aufnehmen konnte.

Rei war in der Zwischenzeit schon in einigen Geschäften gewesen. Neben den täglichen Lebensmitteln, die sie kaufen musste, besorgte sie sich auch neue Tinte und Federn für ihren Füller.

Der halbe Vormittg verging, ohne das es etwas nennenswertes geschah, doch als Rei kurz aus dem Kaufhaus heraus ging um sich auf den Weg zu machen um neues Schulmaterial zu besorgen und der Regen erbarmungslos an ihr heruntertropfte, stieß sie mit einem kleingewachsenen jungen Mann zusammen. Rei fiel nach hinten über auf den nassen Boden zurück und rieb sich das schmerzende Kreuz nach dem Sturz. Eine aufgeregte, helle Jungenstimme bat sie viele Male um verzeihung, er habe nicht aufgepasst weil der Regen so stark war. Das Mädchen blickte nur schweigend auf und sah plötzlich Martin vor sich.

"Martin!", kam es überrascht von ihr und gleich nachdem auch der braunhaarige Junge bemerkte, dass er mit seiner Schulkameradin zusammengestoßen war, half er ihr auf.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid! Jetzt bist du ganz nass, entschuldige, komm erst mal mit zu mir damit du dich trocken machen kannst!", schlug Martin, ein Junge von französischer Herkunft, vor doch wurde er von ihr enttäuscht in dem sie freundlich erwiderte:  
"Nein, nein, mach dir keine Umstände. Es ist ja nichts passiert und nass war ich schon vorher! Wie geht es dir und was führt dich in diesen Teil der Stadt, du wohnst doch auf einem ganz anderen Ende!"

"Tja, das ist so... ich habe einen Anruf von Kenzan-san bekommen, ich solle umgehend in die Stadt kommen und dann, vor kurzem habe ich Marufuji-san getroffen. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, er wollte wissen ob ich wisse wo du gerade steckst!", erklärte der kleine Braunhaarige hektisch.

"Marufuji? Marufuji Shou!?", wollte Rei sofort wissen.

Martin nickte zur Bestätigung und erhielt einen sehr verwirrten Blick von Rei, so dass er schnell weiter erklärte: "Nun, Marufuji-san's älterer Bruder hat wohl versucht dich mehrere Male auf deinem Handy zu erreichen. Aber niemand ist ran gegangen!"

"Was mein Mobiltelefon?!", sagte das Mädchen leise und zog das kleine Klapptelefon aus ihrer Hosentasche. Das Display war leer, sie hatte einfach nur vergessen es aufzuladen. Aber warum hatte Ryou nicht versucht sie zu Hause zu erreichen? Hatte er etwa schlechte Nachrichten, die zunächst nur sie hören sollte um es Juudai schonend beizubringen?

"Wann hast du Shou verlassen?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden.

Martin warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr: "Vor ungefähr zehn Minuten. Sag mal, Rei-san ist irgendetwas los? Kenzan-san und Marufuji-san taten schon so geheimnisvoll und du wirkst ebenfalls beunruhigt, was ist denn los?"

"Tja weißt du, ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden, Martin. Bitte, kannst du Shou anrufen und ihm sagen, dass ich gleich zu ihm fahren werde?", bat Rei, doch Martin schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf. Ehe sie nach dem Grund fragen konnte, erklärte er ihr, dass er es gern hätte, wenn er sie selbst zum Haus des jungen Marufuji fahren konnte und dem stimmte Rei letztendlich zu. Es bedeutete zwar, dass Martin nun endlich lange verheimlichte Tatsachen erfahren würde, doch das nahm sie nun auch in Kauf. Der junge Rah Yellow Schüler schrieb Shou eine Textmeldung in der er berichtete, er würde sofort mit Rei zu seinem Apatement gefahren werden.

Ohne ihre Einkäufe weiter zu erledigen, ging sie mit Martin zum Auto. Sie mochte es nicht besonders, nein, eigentlich hasste sie es mit ihm in einem Auto zu sitzen, denn der Junge kam aus ganz anderen Verhältnissen als sie. Während sie ihre Ziele stehts zu Fuß, mit dem Fahrrad oder mit dem Buss erreichen musste, hatte Martin einen Schoffeur, der ihn überall hinbrachte. Anfangs beneidete sie ihn darum, andererseits war es auch ein Luxus, den sie gar nicht brauchte und nicht haben wollte.

Nun saß sie neben Martin in einer teuren Limosaine mit abgedunkelten Fenstern aus denen sie hinaus, aber man von draußen nicht rein gucken konnte. Rei fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Sie hätte sich gleich denken können, dass dieses beklemmende Gefühl wieder kommen würde. Dieses Gefühl genau zu wissen fehl am Platze zu sein, sie selbst könnte sich so ein Auto nicht leisten und sie hoffte das es nicht allzu weit zum Haus von Shou war.

Weder sie noch Martin sprachen ein Wort. Nicht einmal der Fahrer hatte etwas zu sagen, er fuhr das Fahrzeug nur durch enge Gassen und versuchte möglichst viel Stau zu umgehen, auch das Radio war abgeschaltet und sorgte für eine ziemlich drückende Stimmung.

Die erhoffte Erlösung erfolgte nach dreißig Minuten Autofahrt und so stieg Martin aus dem Wagen und half Rei auszusteigen. Egal wie schüchtern der kleine braunhaarige Junge auch war, wie zurückhaltend er sich auch verhielt, er wusste wie man sich gegenüber eines Mädchens zu verhalten hatte.

Rei erblickte das Haus von Marufuji Shou sofort. Sie war etwas überrascht, dass es sich offenbar um ein Hotel handelte, das er selbst verwaltete. Es war nicht irgendein Hotel, sondern ein Ryokan, ein Haus in dem man traditionell wie im alten Japan wohnte. Vor ihr erhob sich ein großes, aber kein sehr hohes Gebäude, das nur über zwei Stockwerke ging und das schwarze Ebenholz sorgte dafür, dass die ganze Erscheinung des Hauses gewaltiger wirkte.

"Marufuji-san verwaltet ein Battle Ryokan. Hier finden viele Wettkämpfe statt, nun ja ... man soll wohl sehr viel mit sowas verdienen. Ich glaube er erwartet uns schon!", meinte Martin und ging schon mal vor.  
Rei war beeindruckt und konnte es kaum erwarten mit Shou zu sprechen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie noch nie bei ihm war obwohl er doch schon so viele Male in letzter Zeit Juudai besucht hatte. Vielleicht hatte Shou die beiden auch noch nie eingeladen, weil er wusste, dass Juudai vermutlich nicht zu Besuch kommen wollte.

Langsam gingen Rei und Martin auf das Gebäude zu, als ihnen gleich ein junges Mädchen von ungefähr vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahren entgegen kam und sich sofort an die beiden Gäste wandte: "Herzlich Willkommen! Ich bin für den Empfang neuer Gäse zuständig um diese in das Hotel zu begleiten. Mein Name ist Suzuki. Ich bin auch das Hausmädchen."

Rei betrachtete das Mädchen erstaunt. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie mit einem solchen Empfang nicht gerechnet hatte. Es gab nur wenige Institutionen die solchen Service boten und Shou schien einiges an Höflichkeit gelernt zu haben. Martin verneigte sich höflich vor dem Mädchen, er ergriff die Initiative da er merkte, dass Rei ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing. So entgegnete er:  
"Ich danke Ihnen für diesen zuvorkommenden Empfang. Wir sind allerdings nicht hergekommen um am bevorstehenden Turnier teilunehmen oder ein Zimmer für folgende Abende zu mieten. Marufuji-san wird uns schon erwarten, hat er Ihnen nicht berichtet, dass er Freunde erwartet?"

Suzuki blickte Martin und Rei erschrocken an und hielt sich vor Schreck und Scham die Hand vor den Mund. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen war im Begriff etwas zu sagen, doch das Mädchen antwortete: "Oh entschuldigen Sie mich bitte! Gewiss, vor nicht einmal zwei Minuten sagte mir Marufuji-sama, er habe zwei Freunde zu sich eingeladen, aber ich erwartte Ihre Ankunft frühestens heute Abend. Bitet verzeihen Sie, folgen Sie mir bitte!"

Die Oberschülerin geleitete die beiden Gäste in das Ryokan wobei Rei endlich zu Wort kam und ihr versicherte, dass sie sich nicht zu entschuldigen brauchte. Außerdem sei sie sehr erfreut, dass Shou junge Schülerinnen anstellte damit sie schon mal Arbeitserfahrung für das spätere Leben sammeln konnten und auf der kurzen Suche nach Shou berichtete das Mädchen, dass der junge Marufuji ein sehr freundlicher Cheff sei und dass er jedem seiner Angestellten blind vertraute auch wenn die meißten nur Sommerjobs annahmen und im Frühjahr wieder in die Schule mussten. Rei wusste meißt nichts darauf zu antworten, sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Shou umgänglicher war als sein Bruder und sie war auch froh, dass er Ryou nun in nicht allen Dingen mehr hinterher hinkte. Martin blieb stumm auf dem kurzen Weg. Er sah beständig auf den Boden und Rei konnte sich dieses Verhalten nicht genau erklären. Verlegenheit war es nicht, voreilige Abneiung gegen andere Personen zu hegen war auch keine seiner Charaktereigenschaften und so konnte sie nur vermuten, dass er nervös war.

Die beiden Schüler der Duel Academy wurden durch etliche mit Tatami ausgelegte Gänge geführt und schließlich gelangten sie an eine dunkle Schiebetür, die nicht wie die anderen mit dünnen Stoff überzogen waren um zu verhindern, dass sich fremde Augen einen Einblick verschaffen konnten, die Tür war durch solides Holz versperrt. Suzuki klopfte höflich an und berichtete Shou nachdem, sie eintreten durfte, dass Rei und Martin endlich eingetroffen seien und so wurden sie herein gebeten.

Das Büro war sehr schlicht eingerichtet, ein Aktenschrank und ein Regal in dem alte Bücher in denen die Gäste verzeichnet waren vermerkt waren, ein Schreibtisch hinter dem der Inhaber des Hotels persönlich saß und ein großes Sofa mit einem kleinen Tisch an dem Shou vermutlich mit Geschäftsfreunden verhandelte oder eben mit seinen Freunden herum saß und eine Erfrischung zu sich nahm.

Rei war erstaunt nicht nur Shou hinter dem Schreibtisch zu erblicken, sondern auch

Kaiser Ryou, der auch dem schwarzen Ledersofa platzgenommen hatte. Shou begrüßte Rei und Martin freundlich und bat sie zum Sofa hinüber zu gehen und setzte sich selbst auch zu ihnen.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Ryou auch hier ist!", begann Rei schließlich, "Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du mich nicht erreichen konntest Kaiser! Martin sagte du wüsstest eine Lösung auf unser Problem?"

Ryou nickte sofort, blieb aber noch stumm. Sein kleiner Bruder war überrascht, dass Rei wirklich gleich zum Punkt kam, es musste wirklich dringend sein. Nach einigen Sekunden in denen es sehr still blieb, antwortete Ryou:  
"Schon gut, ich hielt es nur für sehr wichtig, dass Juudai sich schnell in der Pro-League anmeldet. Ich wusste selbst nicht, dass man so etwas machen kann, jährlich werden Duellanten auf Grund ihrer Fähigkeiten und nicht wegen deren Schulausbildung aufgenommen. Morgen ist die Anmeldefrist und in einer Woche finden dann die Wettkämpfe statt."

Rei atmete tief durch, sie hatte geglaubt, dass Ryou ihr einen negativen Bericht geben würde und ihr berichtete, dass Juudai höhstens das Jahr auf der Academy nachholen könne um sich einen Ruf zu schneidern. Ryou berichtete genau wie es in einem solchen Wettkampf vor sich ging. Johan, der inzwischen auch eine hohe Stellung in der Pro-League bezog war einer der Richter bei dieser Veranstaltung. Im Grunde gingen die Duelle so wie immer vor sich, nur dass auch die Geschwindigkeit und die Ausführung der Combos eine Rolle spielten und darauf sollte Johan achten. Andere Richter schauten auf das Können und wie sich ein Duellant gab.

Shou ließ eine Kanne Tee auf sein Zimmer kommen und aus der zunächst ernsten kleinen Runde wurde ein kleines Kaffeekränzchen. Sogar Martin taute langsam auf, er war wohl nur wegen Ryou so nervös gewesen, doch jetzt wo Kaiser selbst mit ihm ab und an mal mit vortrefflicher Höflichkeit sprach, legte sich dies. Schließlich wollte Ryou noch wissen, warum Juudai nicht mit Rei gegangen war und sie antwortete:  
"Ich befürchtete wirklich, dass du keine guten Nachrichten für uns hast. Da wollte ich es zuerst aus deinem Munde hören. Außerdem befürchtete ich, du könntest uns zu Hause anrufen und deshalb war Juudai nicht mit in der Stadt, wir haben doch keinen Anrufbeantworter."

Ryou schüttelte bedächtig mit dem Kopf, hatte dabei aber ein seichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Nummer des Festnetzes gehabt und wenn er wirklich eine schlechte Nachricht für Rei gehabt hätte, dann wäre er persönlich bei Juudai und ihr im Hause aufgetaucht um es ihnen beiden schonend beizubringen.

"Wie geht es Asuka-san?", wollte Rei nach einer kurzen Pause wissen.

Ryou bedachte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit einem überraschten Blick, Shou blickte seinen Bruder verschmizt an und die beiden zukünftigen Drittklässler sahen sich überrascht an. Ryou nahm einen Schluck Tee um den Eindruck seiner Nüchterheit zu verstärken und antortete mit einer Gegenfrage: "Dann hat man es dir noch nicht berichtet? Ich hatte vermutet, dass Asuka es schon allen gesagt hätte."

"Das kommt wahrscheinlich daher, dass Rei und Aniki so weit außerhalb wohnen. Aber du musst schon zugeben Oniisan...", warf Shou nun ein, "dass du es auch stolz verkünden musstest, mir und Fubuki-san und Manjoume-kun hast du es auch gesagt!"

"Ja... was ist denn?", wollte Rei nun mit Ungeduld erfahren.

Ryou nickte zunächst nur stumm. Shou hatte Recht, er war stolz, aber wer in seiner Situation wäre es nicht?

"Nun Asuka ist schwanger", antwortete er ohne Zögern und verursachte damit eine überraschte Stille. Rei wusste gar nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Auch Martin konnte keinen Ton hervor bringen, weil er Rei und Kaiser kaum kannte, doch schließlich war er es, der seine Glückwünsche zuerst überreichte.

"Du lieber Himmel! Ich war schon so überrascht und habe mich für euch beide gefreut als ihr endlich geheiratet habt! Und jetzt bekommt ihr ein Kind!? Das ist ja großartig, freut ihr euch schon?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

Ryou nickte: "Natürlich. Wir haben es vor drei Tagen erfahren."

"Oniisan ist fest entschlossen seinen Sohn später auch auf die Duel Academy zu schicken!", scherzte Shou munter, der sich nun schon seit einiger Zeit Onkel nannte obwohl es noch eine sehr lange Zeit dauerte.

Der weitere Verlauf des Tages war relativ normal. Rei wurde gegen fünf Uhr noch einmal in die Stadt gefahren um die letzten Besorgungen zu treffen und dann von Martin nach Hause gebracht. Es war dem Jungen anzusehen, dass er sehr überrascht war, dass Rei in einem alten Block wohnte, doch er sagte nicht dazu sondern bedankte sich für den schönen Tag. Rei beschwichtigte ihn und mussteselbst ihren Dank für seine Freundlichkeit ausdrücken und somit fand sie Juudai in recht guter Laune im Wohnzimmer vor.

"Wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie vorsichtig um zu sehen wie es ihm ging.

"Ja, ganz gut. Kaiser hat wieder nicht angerufen, ich denke mal, dass ich mir keine Hoffnungen mehr machen brauche. Wenn nicht, dann muss ich eben versuchen noch ein Jahr auf die Duel Academy zu gehen...", antwortete er ihr und klang dabei ziemlich selbstsicher. Juudai wusste auch nicht wie das sein konnte, wahrscheinlich kam es durch das Fotoalbum, das er sich angesehen hatte und damit wieder die glücklichen Zeiten ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte. Die glücklichen Zeit vor die schlimmen zu stellen war nicht einfach, aber es schien zu helfen, wie er jetzt feststellte.

Rei erzählte Juudai von allem was sie an diesem Tage erlebt hatte. Sie überbrachte ihm die guten Nachrichten wie er in die Pro-League einsteigen konnte und das Asuka guter Hoffnungen war.

"So du warst also mit Martin unterwegs!?", sagte Juudai leise.

"Ja. Ich finde es ja immer wieder drollig, dass er überall hingefahren wird und nicht mal allein irgendwohin geht. Na ja, es ist sein Ding!", entgegnete Rei.

Juudai sah sie ein wenig schüchtern an: "Aber würdest du nicht auch gern deinen eigenen Schoffeur haben wollen? Und ein Auto? Ein großes Haus und keine Geldsorgen?"

Rei lächelte, ging zu Juudai auf das Sofa und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und küsste sanft seine Lippen als Zeichen, dass er nicht so viel Unsinn reden sollte und entgegnete ihm: "Die Geldsorgen werden wir bald nicht mehr haben, ich würde allein Autofahren und außerdem würde ich ihn niemals dir vorziehen, verstanden!? Er ist mein bester Freund, auf der Academy, aber nicht mehr. Ich habe ihn immer als eine Art kleinen Bruder angesehen, sonst nichts."

Juudai lächelte sanf, erwiderte ihren Kuss und ließ sie auf seinem Schoß verweilen. Das Mädchen verstand dieses Entgegenkommen und sorgte dafür, dass Juudai sich langsam unter vielen liebevollen Küssen hinunter auf die Coach legte, dabei berührte er Rei sanft und spielte mit dem Verschluss ihres Shirts.

"Juudai-san!", kam es leise von dem Mädchen, "Denk doch nicht immer, dass ich etwas anderes wollte als mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich liebe dich!"

Der Junge streichelte Rei sanft durch das dunkle Haar: "Ich dich auch!"

Wie von einer süßen Macht beflügelt beugte sie sich langsam zu Juudai hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich. Beide wussten, dass ihnen jeztzt langsam das Glück ins Haus kam. Nun da Juudai eine Chance hatte ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Der Tag an dem das Aufnahmeturnier der Pro-League begann war nun gekommen. Juudai und Rei hatten nicht gezögert und ihn angemeldet. Nun da er den Hauptsitz der Pro-League betreten hatte und sich an Rezeption gemeldete wurde ihm wieder ganz mulmig zu mute. Juudai hatte lange kein Duell mehr geschlagen und wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Johan einer der Richter war, der ihm bei den Kämfen zusah, wäre er mit den Nerven völlig am Ende gewesen.

Rei, Shou und Kenzan waren mit ihm gekommen um ihm beizustehen und ihn anzufeuern. Juudai's möglicher Einstieg in die Pro-League war gleichzeitig auch Rei's letzter Ferientag. So rückte der Beginn der Duelle näher. Juudai nahm seinen Platz in der Arena ein während seine Begleiter sich auf die Tribüne setzten. Kenzan wandte sich an Rei, die gespannt nach vorn sah:

"Du hast ihm nicht gesagt, dass Johan-kun hier als Richter arbeitet, oder?"

Rei schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich glaube Juudai-san wäre nur noch beunruhigter gewesen hätte ich es ihm erzählt."

"Aniki ist also immer noch ängstlich ihm gegenüber zu treten?", wollte Shou wissen.

"Ja, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Hat einer von euch Johan-kun berichtet, dass Juudai-san heute hier teilnehmen wird?", forschte Rei.

Kenzan sah das Mädchen erheitert an: "Er kam aufgeregt zu uns und berichtete, dass Aniki sich in der Pro-League angemeldet hat und wollte erfahren ob wir davon wüssten. Marufuji Senpai hat das alles natürlich schon vorher gewusst und ich kann dir sagen, Johan-kun schien ziemlich beleidigt darüber zu sein. Danach sah er aber sehr glücklich aus! So ein Strahlen hast du selten in seinen Augen gesehen!"

"Stimmt, er wirkte sehr froh! Als ob ihn nichts und niemand mehr den Tag zu Nichte machen konnte!", stimmte Shou zu.

"Ach so, verstehe!", antwortete Rei und suchte mit den Augen die drei Richter, sie konnte Johan, einen weiteren Mann, den sie auf mitte vierzig schäzte udn eine junge Frau, die vielleicht nicht älter als Ende zwanrig war, "Johan-kun musste es natürlich wissen, weil er einer der Richter ist. Wenigstens sitzen sie nicht in der ersten Reihe. So wird Juudai-san nicht abgelenkt."

Shou und Kenzan stimmten dem zu. Sie waren ganz froh, dass Johan mit erlebte wie Juudai sich machte, dass er den Mut fand und endlich aus seinem Schneckenhaus gekrochen kam.

Die Tribüne war relativ leer. Nur ein paar Angehörige der Duellanten die ihr Glück versuchten waren zu sehen. Der heutige Tag würde zeigen, welche drei Duellanten ohne besondere Ausbildung in die Liga eintreten durften.

Für Juudai waren die ersten fünf Duelle das reinste Kinderspiel. Es war ein gutes Training für ihn wieder in die alten Duellroutinen hinein zu kommen und schließlich ging es in die zweite Hälfte in der es etwas komplizierter zuging. Juudai's siebter Gegner hatte es geschafft seine Lebenspunkte durch die Trap Karte Solem Wishes auf zwanzigtausend zu erhöhen und damit waren die Chancen für Juudai ziemlich verringert worden, doch zu guter letzt konnten die Elemental Heros ihm wieder aus der Patsche helfen. Auch der achte und der neunte Gegner waren harte Widersacher, doch Juudai schaffte es auch diese Hindernisse zu überweltigen. Nun stand dem braunhaarigen Jungen nur noch das Finale bevor. Rei rief ihm anspornende Worte zu und auch seine beiden anderen Freunde setzten ihre aufbauenden Rufe fort.

Juudai sah in die Tribüne hinein und winkte seinen Freunden heiter zu. Er fühlte sich glücklich, so glücklich wie er auf der Duel Academy war und erst jetzt erkannte er, was ihm eigentlich gefehlt hatte. Das duellieren, dass seine Freunde ihm zusahen und ihm beistanden und er sich sicher sein konnte, es war ganz gleich ob er nun verlor oder siegte, er hatte seinen alten Ehrgeiz wieder gefunden. Von Rei, Kenzan und Shou wanderte sein Blick zu den anderen Zuschauern, die etwas enttäuscht über den Ausgang ihrer Töchter und Söhne oder Freunde waren und inmitten dieser Menschen, saß er. Johan saß zwischen den beiden anderen Richtern, mit Papier und Bleistift um sich diverse Dinge zu notieren. Juudai's Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Johan hatte sein übliches entschlossenes Lächeln auf den Lippen und er ließ Juudai nicht aus den Augen. Jedoch verstand er nicht, wieso Johan hier war.

Wie konnte er wissen, dass Juudai hier war?

Und warum hatte er nicht versucht vor dem Wettkampf Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen?

War er wütend auf Juudai oder hatte er einfach kein Interesse mehr mit ihm zu sprechen?

Juudai's Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich schnell auf seinen Gegner. Dieses mal war es ein junges Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten gebunden hatte. Sie trug ein schwarzes mit Rüschenbesetztes Kleid und ihre Hände waren von schwarzen Samthandschuhen bedeckt. Sie wurden Juudai als Kageyama Ruki vorgestellt und als sie ihr Duell begannen, fing ein großes Hin- und Her des Ausganges an. Zunächst hatte es Juudai recht einfach, bevor die junge Duellantin ihren Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon auf das Feld rief, der Gott sei Dank durch Elemental Hero Thunder Giant's Spezielle Fähigkeit sofort zu zerstören und Ruki konnte direkt angegriffen werden. In den folgenden Runden hatte sich das Glück wieder auf ihre Seite gewandt, durch Mirror Force wurde Juudai's Monster zerstört und nach und nach konnten zwei Harpie Ladies, die Harpie Lady Sisters und ein Harpie's Pet Dragon auf das Feld gerufen werden während Juudai immer mehr Lebenspunkte verlor. Seine Zuschauer sahen gebannt auf dieses Duell. Juudai wusste, dass sie darüber spekulierten wie es nun ausging.

Was dachte wohl Johan im Moment?

Der Junge drehte sich nach seinen Freunden um. Sie riefen ihn aufmunternde Worte zu, sie waren davon überzeugt, dass er siegen würde. Der Blick zu Johan ließ ihn wieder erstarren. Er sah ebenfalls gespannt auf das Duell hinunter, jedoch war sein Blick so rätselhaft, dass Juudai nicht wusste was er daraus lesen sollte.

"Hey!? Würdest du das Duell langsam mal fortsetzen?", mahnte Ruki wütend und riss Juudai damit aus seiner Trance. Juudai reagierte schnell und sah auf seine Hand, sie bestand aus Elemental Hero Burst Lady, Winged Kuribou und Polimerization, nicht gerade das, was ihm unbedingt helfen konnte, doch als er seine Magic Karte Pot of Greed aus dem Deck zog sah die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus.

"Ich aktiviere Pot of Greed!", erklärte Juudai und zog zwei neue Karten aus seinem Deck und das Glück schien ihm hold zu bleiben, schnell entschied sich der Junge für seine Fusionskarte, die ihm erlaubte Elemental Hero Burst Lady und Elemental Hero Featherman zu einem Monster zusammen zu schließen und die Gewissheit, dass er noch eine rettende Falle auf dem Feld hatte, ließ den Jungen wieder zuversichtlicher werden. Mit Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man wurde eine der Hapie Ladies zerstört, die Ruki's Lebenspunkte auf 100 sinken ließ.

"Ich habe immer noch hundert Lebenspunkte. Ich denke, du wirst deinen kleinen Rest an Lebenspunkten jetzt verlieren und ich werde als Sieger dastehen!", meinte Ruki mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen, "Harpie's Pet Dragon, vernichte den Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man und beende damit dieses Duell!"

Juudai aktivierte die Falle, sie er noch immer auf seiner Seite des Feldes liegen hatte: "Das wirst du nicht! Negate Attack bricht deine gesammte Battle Phase ab!"

Ruki knurrte, sie wusste was dies bedeutete. Juudai's Monster würde noch eine Harpie Lady auslöschen und damit hätte er schon gewonnen. Der braunhaarige war jedoch fest davon überzeugt, dass Ruki noch ein Ass im Ärmel hatte und so sorgte seine Falle Call of the Hunted dafür, dass er seinen Elemental Hero Sparkman wieder zurück auf das Feld holte und die Harpie Lady zerstörte. Weder Juudai's Erwartung, hatte Ruki keine Trap Karte mehr, die das angreifende Monster zerstörte und somit war er der Sieger.

Ruki schien noch sehr wütend über ihre Niederlage zu sein, jedoch stand sie nach einer Weile wieder auf, nachdem sie auf ihre Knie herunter gesunken war, und ging auf Juudai zu um ihm die Hand zu reichen.

"Vielen Dank für dieses wundervolle Duell!", sagte sie schließlich lächelnd, "Ich habe wirklich lange nicht mehr einen so guten Gegner gehabt!"

Juudai ergriff die Hand des Mädchens: "Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Du warst wirklich ein toller Gegner. Ich hoffe du gibst nicht auf und versuchst es noch mal?"

"Vielleicht irgendwann noch einmal. Aber ich glaube, ich werde mich einer anderen Aufgabe widmen sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin. Yuuki-san, viel Glück in deiner weiteren Karriere!", antwortete Ruki und verließ die Halle in der nun endlich die Resultate festanden.

Juudai wurde herzlich von seinen Freunden gefeiert. Über Lautsprecher wurden die Namen der drei neuen Pro-League Mitglieder bekannt gegeben und darum gebeten, dass sie am folgenden Tage wieder kämen um wichtige Dinge zu erledigen.

Juudai blickte hoch zur Tribüne. Johan redete mit den anderen beiden Richtern und verließ die Halle ohne Juudai noch einmal anzusehen. Er verschwand in einen dunklen Gang und wandte sich nicht einmal mehr um damit Juudai nun wissen konnte, ob Johan nun ein erneutes Treffen gut hieß oder nicht.

Shou und Kenzan kamen allerdings gefolgt von Rei um den Jungen zu feiern.  
"Das war super Aniki!", kam es lächelnd von Shou.

"Ich wusste ja gleich das du es schaffst!", warf Rei ein und umarmte ihren Freund herzlich, doch bemerkte sie den nachdenklichen Blick des Jungen, "Was ist denn los, Juudai-san?"

"Ich habe Johan gesehen", antwortete Juudai betrübt.

Kenzan sah seinen Freund skeptisch an: "Du bist traurig weil du ihn gesehen hast?"

"Nein, das nicht! Ich habe mich sogar richtig gefreut das er zugesehen hat aber...", Juudai's Stimme brach kurz ab bevor er wieder richtig reden konnte, "Er ist gleich wieder gegangen, vielleicht ärgert es ihn, dass ich in die Pro-League eingestiegen bin?"

"Ach, jetzt red doch keinen Unsinn, Aniki!", mahnte Kenzan.

"Johan-kun war doch einer der Richter, die dafür gesorgt haben, dass du durch kommst! Er hat jetzt leider keine Zeit mit dir zu sprechen, aber weißt du was!? Sobald du eine Weile hier bist, wirst du ihn schon wieder sehen!", entgegnete Rei und zusammen verließen sie das Hauptgebäude der Pro-League um den Tag noch einmal richtig zu feiern.

Juudai wusste nun, das sein größter Wunsch gleichzeitig seine größte Angst war. Er fürchtete sich vor einem erneuten Zusammentreffen mit Johan, aber gleichzeitig sehnte er sich nach einem Gespräch mit ihm. Als Juudai seinen alten Freund dort oben im Publikum gesehen hatte, wurde ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick sehr warm. Es war als würde sein Blick in Juudai's Körper eindringen und in ihm ein unheimliches Glück verursachen.

Aber ob Johan das Selbe empfand wie er?

Oder stand er Juudai jetzt nicht mehr als Freund gegenüber?

Vielleicht war er ihm ja jetzt egal?

Immerhin war so viel Zeit vergangen, als sie sich das letzte Mal unterhalten hatten.

Ende des 2. Kapitels, Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 3: Ein Ausflug in die Provinz

_Nachwort Kapitel 2:_

_So, hier ist auch das 2. Kapitel von Searching for the Rainbow's End und gleichzeitig ist es mein letzter Tag ohne Internet. Morgen werde ich euch alle wiedersehen können smile Und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf!_

_Wie auch immer, nun zum Kapitel und zur Geschichte. Ihr werdet gemerkt haben, das es ziemlich schnell in den Kapiteln vorran geht, sie aber trotzdem kurz sind. Nun ja, ich habe das wirklich beabsichtigt, da dies hier eine kurze Geschichte sein soll und ich etwas Neues ausprobieren wollte. Meine längeren Geschichten werden meißtens Gigantisch und hiermit will ich eine Geschichte probieren die lang - aber nicht gigantisch lang ist. _

_Der Titel und das Thema "Seaching for the Rainbow's End" ist übrigens von einem Lied von Schandmaul inspiriert. Das Lied "Ein Stückchen Regenbogen" hat mich diese Geschichte anfangen lassen. Ich muss schon sagen, dass Schandmaul's Lieder mich sehr oft auf neue Ideen bringen._

_Tja, ich hoffe ihr mochtet das Kapitel trotz seines Aufbaus. Am Anfang habe ich die Situation in der sich Juudai jetzt befindet etwas näher beleuchtet. Ich kann es ihm nachfühlen wie es ist genau zu wissen das man eigentlich Verpflichtungen hat, die man durch sein eigenes Gefühl aber nicht durchführen mag. Am Ende ist es aber gar nicht so schlimm und man merkt, dass man doch eigentlich mehr drauf hat als man selbst glaubte. Rei's Einstellung zu Martin ist sehr zweigeteilt. Martin habe ich aus einer reichen Familie kommen lassen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er macht auf mich den Eindruck, dass seine Eltern viel Geld haben. Und eben weil Martin oft seinen Reichtum zeigt, mag Rei diese Eigenschaft nicht und würde sich niemals in ihn verlieben können. _

_Zu Guter letzt möchte ich noch sagen, dass ich eigentlich vor hatte einen Adult Teil hieraus zu machen, aber irgendwie habe ich es doch nicht fertig gebracht._

_Gomen, gomen -'' _

_Was vermutet ihr eigentlich? Bekommt Kaiser nun einen Sohn oder ein Töchterchen? Welche Vorstellung fändet ihr witziger/niedlicher?_

_Ich hoffe ihr werdet auch das nächste Kapitel wieder lesen. _

_Eure Majin Ruky _


End file.
